Men With Too Much Spare Time
by Syrupy Reicht
Summary: Poland invited Lithuania over on his free day. Two very unexpected and unwanted guests arive and cause chaos. A few different parings are hinted at. FYI takes place a bit after the Cold War. For best results try reading it spaced and slow down XD
1. Chapter 1

Poland turned to Lithuania, swaying his hips as he turned. "Does this one look alright on me, it feels a bit tight." he asked. Lithuania looked at Poland who was turning and admiring the dress he had just bought yesterday, _yes, _he thought to himself, _a dress_. It looked fine to him, Feliks had a girlish look to him so it wasn't too awkward. Poland tapped his foot impatiently for a response out of him and started smoothing out little crinkles in the dress. He thought it was a lovely dress, light blue with a bit of lace around the skirt. It totally beat all his other outfits, even the one Liet gave him for his birthday.

"Um, it looks perfect on you Poland. I think It fits you fine." Lithuania remarked. Feliks flung his arms around his neck beaming brightly.

"Gawd thanks Toris, you just made my day y'know?" Lithuania smiled shyly and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you could come over and see me; ever since that jerk Russia stole you from me, I can't ever hang out with you anymore since he like gives me the creeps." Lithuania nodded his head. Russia really was unfair to him and the rest of the Baltic Trio (Estonia and Latvia), he's really controlling about what they did or said. He knows Poland has a pretty big grudge on Russia for beating him up and taking him away. Feliks still hasn't gotten over it. He looked at Poland, who's eyes were welling up.

"Don't get upset Feliks, it wasn't your fault." he patted his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, do you want something to drink Liet?" He asked, getting up off his lap lightly. Poland brushed his bangs behind his ear, "I got anything you want."

"Sure, just give me what you're getting." Poland gave him a sidelong glance at him.

"You sure about that, I don't like everything you do Liet." Toris nodded, Feliks sighed, "Alrighty, I'll be back." He said, wiggling his fingers in farewell. His happy expression changed to a sullen one as soon as he turned his back on Lithuania.


	2. Chapter 2

Poland was standing by the counter with the two glasses side by side. There was a bottle of vodka in his hand (Definitely not Russian of course, he wouldn't be caught dead with that laying around.). "Ivan, why did he have to be with Ivan?" Feliks muttered while glaring at the mouth of the bottle. He poured out the drink till the glasses were half filled and grabbed the cap to the bottle and tightened it quickly. After setting it down he rambled on some more, "I almost feel sorry for him, the only person who really feels like being around him is Belarus. She's a creep too." Feliks laughed softly and returned the vodka to the cupboard. After he turned around, he just noticed that there had been someone watching him since he was looking at their really awesome boots now. They were so shiny; he could see the blurry reflection of his surprised face. The red stitching stood out boldly against the dark brown leather, the laces going up and evenly crossing over each other. But then, those pants, such an ugly color. Poland covered his mouth to hide his expression. Who would possibly wear something that looked like an olive covered in mud? Even more appalling was that the entire uniform was the disgusting color. He saw their arms cross over the chest; the neck, _his_ neck, something was around it. A cross, yes a cross on his neck! Poland racked his brain quickly, who was that again?

The man bent low to his ear, "Good afternoon, Polen." Poland's eyes widened, he saw that wicked grin out of the corner of his sight. That was totally not Germany, it was much worse; but, he wasn't about to give him the thrill of knowing that.

"Tch, what are you doing in my house Prussia? I never said you could Verb Confusion (consider revising) visit again." Poland said shakily and edged away from him. Prussia grabbed the edge of a fluttering ribbon trailing behind Feliks.

"Ah, don't get so upset. Was I really that bad back then Polen, we've always been kinda close so I took it easy on you anyway." Prussia looked down at the ribbon and twisted it around his hand, it was dark blue, pretty. He tugged it and it fell in a pile at Poland's feet. Feliks scowled and crossed his arms.

"Ya better give that back." Prussia gathered up the folds of ribbon, fingering the smooth fabric. "I mean it Gilbert."

"Can't I keep it, it's clearly non-essential to your outfit." He continued to admire it and noticed that the color faded slightly in a spot.

"No, that's mine and-" Poland saw Prussia toss it away carelessly over his shoulder.

"Never mind, there was something wrong with it. It's not good enough anymore." Gilbert walked over to the other counter, he saw two glasses sitting neatly side by side. He grabbed one of them and held it in his hands, staring down through the clear liquid. Vodka, that filthy Russian drank it constantly, so why was Feliks drinking it? "Who's here, there's two glasses out."

"Lithuania came over." Poland caught his breath, "Crap, I totally forgot about Liet!" Prussia watched him dash towards the door. "Wait a minute…" Feliks turned back and grabbed the glass on the table and pried the other one out of Gilbert's hands. Prussia let go, seeing blonde hair swish past his nose when he turned back around. A slight smile spread across his face, a wonderful smell drifted on the breeze. "Oh yeah, and Polen is like totally not my name Prussia, it's Polska!"

"Whatever." Gilbert pushed past him and barged through the door. Lithuania, he hadn't seen him for a while.

* * *

_XD I screwed up when I was using different names for Poland. Polen is the German name for it, Polska is the Polish way of saying it. I had the two confused so I'm sorry for any up settings concerning that _


	3. Chapter 3

He stumbled to a halt, the door needed less force to open than he had used. "Ugh, that wasn't the kind of entrance I was looking for…" he hissed under his breath. Poland walked gracefully by and grinned childishly, Prussia couldn't help but notice it brought on a loathing feeling. He tried to force it down, it sort of worked.

"Lithuania's in the other room you idiot, maybe all of that beer you drink is killing off your little remaining brain cells." Feliks teased. Prussia sneered at him and thought of a really awesome comeback.

"And your forefathers are all turning in their graves just listening to your grammar." Poland's blank look fueled him on, " You should totally stop bothering me or I'll like make your capital Warsaw." ,exaggerating Poland's catchphrase. Poland looked like he was going to rip his head off.

"Like shut up, Prussia! You're so annoying, it's no wonder I decided to ditch you and keep Liet for myself!" Prussia kept laughing. That was it he was not going to take this anymore. "You know what Prussia, you're as big a jerk as Ivan! You better get out of here before I mess you up!" Feliks jabbed a finger at his chest, his face was red with anger. Gilbert was furious too.

"Don't you ever associate me with that Commie!" He shoved Poland against the wall, his hand against his throat. The door next to them opened up, and they both looked at a startled Lithuania.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. It was just Poland, you hadn't come back for a while and um. I heard lots of yelling and I was worried that you were in trouble." Prussia turned back to Poland, who was trying to pull his hands away from his neck. "What are you doing here Gilbert?"

"Don't bother him Liet. He's a little moody right now. Is it that time of the month Prussia?" Poland managed a smile. Prussia wasn't going to take this from one of his former allies, that was enough out of Poland's mouth. He threw Poland down, who landed with an 'oof', and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"I was just visiting," another kick, "my old friend Poland. Except he's being quite rude to me and I'm starting to reconsider." Prussia told Lithuania. He stood back from Feliks and crossed his arms, frowning. Poland scrambled up clumsily to his feet and spat out blood. "So, Lithuania. Aren't you going to do something about this yet?" Lithuania looked from Feliks to the menacing Prussia. He didn't know what he meant.

Lithuania stared with a worried look at them. "What do you mean Prussia?" Gilbert shrugged and slammed his fist into Poland's chest, Toris heard ribs cracking and winced. "S-stop that!" Lithuania hesitated. He saw Feliks double over, Prussia had pulled his arm back again. Lithuania's eyes widened and made a split second decision that wasn't his wisest. He ran forward unevenly, colliding with Gilbert. Gilbert let out a gasp of surprise when the mostly passive nation actually had attacked him. "Don't hurt him Gilbert!"

"Toris, this is unexpected." He growled, looking up at Lithuania's hurt face. "Sorry." Prussia grabbed his shoulders and easily pinned him underneath him. Lithuania struggled underneath Prussia's bulk. "You two are much more troublesome than I remember." He muttered under his breath and sat down on Lithuania's chest. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he let out a dry cough.

"Yeah, Prussia. You can't mess around with us so easily now huh?" Poland said. Toris tried to reach his hand into his pocket for his phone. "Face it, we got stronger without you knowing." _Yes, he got hold of it_, Toris pulled it quickly out of his pocket and started texting a quick message. Prussia chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I'm still smarter." He yanked the phone out of Lithuania's hands and glared at it furiously. "Who did you text?" Prussia flipped it open and began searching fervently.

"Gee I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out yourself." Lithuania said carefully. Poland started laughing, before wincing because of broken ribs. Prussia knew he was going regret not pressing for answers.

"Shut it Lithuania." Toris' cell phone was a really old version and he was having trouble navigating it. "You oughta ask Russia to maybe invest in a more recent phone style."

"That is not necessary, Prussia." A chilling voice said from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh this is just totally perfect. First Prussia and now Russia, of all people!" Poland complained. Prussia looked behind him cautiously. Ivan was standing directly behind him with a careless grin spread on his face.

"R-r-Russia?" Gilbert's face went pale, and Russia's lit up upon seeing his fear. "You called _him_ Lithuania?" Gilbert said coldly.

"Yes, my Lithuania told me that he was in a difficult situation and required my help. This is not true, da?" Prussia opened his mouth to answer, but Ivan put his finger over his lips to silence him. "Be careful Beilschmit, there are only two answers, if you don't word either in my favor I will bash your head in." He smiled gleefully. Prussia was shaking now, the fear easily seen by everyone. Poland was gingerly trying to stand up without hurting himself.

"Mr. Russia, you don't have to go through all that trouble just for me." Lithuania said, trying to push Prussia off of him. He saw Ivan look down at him, Toris looked away quickly.

"I want to hear your answer German…" Russia said smoothly and put the crook of the lead pipe he carried under Prussia's chin.

"What did it look like I was doing, Commie?" Prussia sneered and leapt up off of Lithuania. The smile left Russia's face and he stood up slowly.

"That's a very rude nickname, I never liked it Beilschmit." He raised the pipe over his head.

" And I'm not too fond of being called by my last name." Gilbert smirked, he was way over there, how could he possibly attack him here? A loud crack and intense pain erupted from the back of his neck. His vision blurred in and out of focus. "Are you such an idiot that you cannot properly judge distances? It seems to me that that is the answer." Russia said, only a couple inches from his face.

"It doesn't matter if I'm no good at judgment, I make it up with my awesomeness" Prussia choked out

"Oh come on, seriously. Russia just cracked his pipe thing over your head and you can still make lame comments like that?" Poland whined loudly.

"Pipe thing?" Russia mumbled

"They are not lame, they're awesome!" Prussia put his hand behind his head. The throbbing pain pounding in his ears worsened from the sudden outburst. Ivan walked over to Lithuania and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"I wish you would shut your mouth, you should be thanking me not criticizing me. That is the right thing to do in your situation, da?" Russia told Prussia while tucking away the pipe into his coat. Poland rushed over to Lithuania and hugged him, he looked at it disapprovingly. Prussia took his hand away and saw deep scarlet blood on his fingers. He clenched it into a fist, he was done being oppressed by this man.

"There's nothing you can do to make me listen to anything that comes out of your mouth you filthy Russian!" Russia stopped trying to pull Feliks off of Lithuania playfully and glowered at Prussia.

"You just don't know how to stop talking, do you Gilbert; and enough with those insulting names. I will have no more of that." Ivan muttered while striding irritably back to Gilbert. He stared down at him and picked Prussia up by the collar of his uniform. Prussia snarled and tried prying the hands off his clothes. "Lets face it, I'm tired of hearing you speak, Gilbert Beilschmit." Gilbert's eyes widened in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Russia grinned and grabbed Prussia's face with a hand. "That's good, be scared. You should be, Russia isn't to be taken lightly, we are a strong country. You know this because we ruled you for years as East." Russia said monotonously.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Gilbert looked past Russia's shoulder and saw Poland nervously clinging to Lithuania's arm. Ivan slammed his head against the wall, making his ears ring.

"It doesn't bother you that I can completely destroy you if I wanted?" Prussia's head was reeling again.

"No, I know you're bluffing me." Russia looked at him in surprise.

"I believe that you are wrong. I am not bluffing, I will kill you if you do not cooperate with me." Ivan's free hand wrapped around Prussia's waist.

"Get off, right now." Gilbert stuttered. He tried to push him away,

Russia only pulled him back they had gotten quite close, just a minute breadth away from each other now.

"Will you become one with Russia again, Gilbert?" He said chillingly. Gilbert looked to the two standing in the farthest corner in the kitchen from Russia. Feliks and Toris had no interest in helping the bullied country.

"Why would I make that mistake again?" Prussia growled through clenched teeth.

"Pft, that idiot is getting what he deserves anyway Liet. Don't bother helping him." Poland whispered to Toris. "Although it does seem like he could really use it."

"Feliks, I think he's taking it a bit far. Don't you think?" Lithuania hadn't anticipated Russia acting like this to Prussia, he thought he remembered them having a deep rivalry against each other ever since the Berlin Wall incident. Toris heard Poland sigh.

"Yeah, you're right Liet. I don't think Prussia will ever recover from this if I don't do anything about it. Then I'll have both Prussia _and _his brother bothering me." Feliks let go of Lithuania's arm and trudged over to Russia, tapping him lightly on the back. "Hey Russia, get out of my house!" Poland yelled and slammed his fist in between the Russian's shoulder blades.


	6. Chapter 6

Poland shook his hand out, he hadn't expected Russia to be that strong. "Ow, that hurt…" he hissed under his breath. Ivan blinked when he noticed Poland behind him.

"Oh what happened to you Feliks?" he smiled. Ivan turned around to face Poland, while still gripping Prussia's wrist. _Are you kidding me,_ _is he that oblivious? _Poland thought to himself and smiled. "Did you break it?"

"Tch, no you dumb brute." he stood his ground with clenched fists "I just underestimated the enemy a bit…" Feliks said much quieter. "Let go of him Russia." Prussia looked up. What was Feliks doing standing up to Russia? Poland glared at Gilbert, he looked away quickly; Russia was grinning.

"Poland, you are too rebellious for your own good. Poor thing." Russia murmured, letting go of Prussia and crossing his arms. "But, I will listen only because I have no wish to control Prussia again. He was, lacking, the first time around…" Russia smiled. Poland quickly grabbed Gilbert's wrist and pulled him closer.

"I'm only doing this for myself, your brother coming around for an explanation is the last thing I need right now." Poland hissed in his ear; but, Russia was still grinning back at him. "What?" Feliks asked carefully. Ivan turned to Lithuania and whispered something in his ear. Poland saw him walk away quietly out the side door.

Russia laced his fingers together in front of him. Poland pulled Gilbert behind him slowly. "I lie, Poland." He ducked forward and grabbed Feliks by the front of his dress. Feliks wasn't able maintain his courage this close to the country. Russia's grinning never stopped, it was reflecting off of Poland's glassy eyes. "I still have interest in you Gilbert. I am not one to give up easily. The only reason I gave up the Soviet Union was because of Alfred's paranoid behavior; it was sad to see him like that so I decided to cooperate." Ivan said with a giggle and reached past Feliks.

"Why do you always have to be such a big jerk to everyone?" Poland screamed in frustration, kicking Russia in the knee. Ivan let go accidentally of him. Poland tucked in his head and tackled the large country. It felt like hitting a brick wall and Feliks' ears started ringing. He saw Russia stumble.

"Uhf…Польша." Russia gasped before falling over. That had hurt a little bit, strange. It was probably a good thing that he had sent Lithuania back home. He didn't want Toris to even think it was possible to rebel against him. Toris was, the only one left. "You want to know why I bully my provinces? It is merely a philosophy Poland." Russia stood back up, still slightly dizzy. "Take them in weak, restrict their rights while providing new ones. Enforce those restrictions with severe consequences; and, never show them weakness." Russia murmured. Poland and Prussia stared at him. "Do that and you'll have many who will aid you and never defy your control."

_Польша=Poland I think_


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia crossed his arms and looked away insolently from Russia. "We're done being a part of you. Last I checked, America had converted you to a democracy right?" he said.

"Da, but there are some that still wish they were still Communist. They say it was an easier and better lifestyle. I don't know what to believe in anymore." Ivan's eyes widened. "I-I mean, forget what I just said o-okay?" he said smiling. Prussia saw Feliks texting out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes. Feliks was probably trying to ignore the both of them, Prussia was in this by himself now. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to recall what exactly had happened in such a short time.

Lithuania had called Russia for help; but, that little ordeal had been settled by now. Now Lithuania was gone with Russia still here. What was it that was keeping him from simply leaving Poland's house? Prussia scowled, deduction wasn't his thing. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "What's up?" he mumbled. Prussia wasn't great with emotional crap either, he'd rather blow his problems up than work something out. Gilbert looked up forlornly at him. Russia was shifting nervously from side to side, still feigning his gleeful smile.

"What was that?" Ivan said holding a hand up to his ear. Poland had stopped the barrage of messages and was listening quietly.

"There's obviously something bothering you Ivan." Prussia's voice shook when he said Russia's name. "You know, it's bad to keep everything in. Sometimes it's good to, talk about it." He managed to say without bursting out into laughter. Prussia saw Poland staring at him silently saying _'What are you doing?'_ He shrugged his shoulders. Russia was biting his lip.

"No, not always Gilbert. Not problems like mine." Russia said coldly.

"We're,"

Prussia was really struggling to say this now

"Old friends right? You can trust us."

There he'd said it. Poland grabbed his arm and yanked him closer.

"What, are you insane?" he whispered loudly in his ear. "There's no way I'm gonna listen to his mid-life crisis or whatever. In fact, if you stop this nonsense right now, I'll gladly give you back whatever land of yours that I was partitioned." That was a nice sounding offer, Prussia knew it would be stupid to pass up. "All of it."


	8. Chapter 8

Russia let out an anxious sigh and wondered what he other two countries were discussing. He really wanted to tell them, tell them everything. The problems with breaking up the U.S.S.R., converting to democracy, trying to assure everyone that he wasn't in any rush to nuke someone (so stop asking), even finding someone to complain to about the cold weather killing off the last of this years sunflowers. He was about to explode under it all. Poland was arguing with Prussia in a hushed voice. Prussia was shaking his head at whatever they were talking about. Russia swallowed back the unease rising inside. "If you want to know what is bothering me, I'll tell you." Poland stopped and glanced at him. "I really don't want to be left alone again."

"Don't you still have Liet?"

"No, he won't soon. Lithuania has to secede from him too Poland." Prussia mumbled. He saw Felik's face light up. "Next month right?" Russia shook his head. "If you're so lonely then why not visit your sisters? I mean that's what I would do." Poland snickered and he shoved him.

Russia looked away with a troubled expression. "Ukraine, I would talk to her; but, her boss won't let me near her." he said glumly. "As for Belarus," he cleared his throat, "we don't understand each other well." Ivan gave a slight smile. "Besides Prussia, we both know that's not really what I meant." Prussia nodded and turned to Poland.

"We're screwed, what are we going to do?" Gilbert whispered.

"It's all your fault, don't ask me!" Feliks growled back. "Just don't say anything stupid to get me in a bad situation, I've had enough of seeing that guy's face for one year." Feliks put his hands on Prussia's shoulders. He felt Poland's fast pulse, Gilbert felt sorry for him. This had started out as just a visit between Lithuania and Poland. Once he showed up though it had turned into a nightmare.

"There's nothing we can do though, we've both tried already. We're just gonna have to try something else." He turned around and faced Russia again. He saw Russia grin.

"What did you decide?" Prussia walked right up to the towering country.

"I guess I can take being 'one with Russia' again." Prussia said.

"You answered right, Gilbert Beilschmit." Ivan laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Is anyone worried yet? Do you wish I would stop cutting off the chapters at the good parts? TOO BAD, it's called suspense and I love imagining your faces. But guess what, I'm already almost done with the next chapter, so cross your fingers I don't get writing block again.

* * *

Poland ran upstairs and into the first room he saw, locking the door behind him. Prussia had quickly told him to hide somewhere while he had Ivan occupied, which in his opinion was done. He couldn't breath as deep as he wanted because of the cracked ribs and was limited to one step behind hyperventilation. "Find a place to hide. Find a-. Place…hide." he told himself. Feliks trudged over to a desk and leaned over top of it trying to catch his breath. _Can't let Ivan find me, totally bad idea_. He threw open the door of the side cupboard of the desk. It was small, he'll admit; but, he could manage. Feliks squeezed into the confined space, wincing when he hit his head on the top of the cupboard, and waited.

"Prussia, I'm surprised that you'd rather give Poland a chance to get away than run yourself." Russia giggled. "You do realize though, you may have saved him at the present, it won't stop me long. In fact, I won't take long at all." he continued darkly.

Prussia dropped his hand from Ivan's shoulder and backed up. All he had to do was keep Russia's focus off of Poland just until he found a place to hide out for a while. _Keep out of reach_, he told himself.

"Gilbert, stop playing around." Ivan stepped forward, pulling the pipe back out from his coat. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Still stepping backwards, quickening his step, Prussia managed to stay out of the metal pipe's range. "Anyone but you Ivan!" Prussia cackled and dashed out into the hallway. He heard him chuckle.

"Now I remember why I gave you up. It wasn't that you weren't good enough, that wasn't it at all. The problem was getting you to stay put." Gilbert ducked as the pipe swung over his head, splintering the wall on his left.

The fierce look Russia gave him was intimidating; but, still he ran as Ivan pulled his weapon out of the wall for another blow. Prussia had him annoyed and it showed in his movements. He wouldn't be able to keep him distracted for much longer as he tired of playing hard to get. It was hard enough just taking small steps to keep himself barely out of reach so that Russia still lumbered after him.

"You are a bore." he let the faucet slip though his fingers and clatter to the floor. It's metallic clang resonated in the hall way, he stared down at Prussia, who looked up unsurely. Neither of them moved an inch; Ivan, not wanting to continue this pointless chase; and Gilbert, still denying the fact that his plan was against his favor. "Do you honestly think you are protecting him? Please, you said it yourself. You have absolutely no chance against me and neither does he." Russia said before loosening the scarf around his neck, it was rather warm here. "In fact, he's so incapable of stopping me, I might as well consider him part of Russia." he paused, "And you Gilbert, you are mine as well. I don't care what that slut of an American tells me to do, I know what's mine and what isn't to take. Aside from Poland, I was given a rather generous part of Eastern Prussia as well; actually, if I recall correctly it was more than what Poland received." He saw the realization sink into Prussia's thick skull and with difficulty, kept from grinning at what thoughts were probably running through his head. "Get over here now Prussia, and I promise to leave you alone when I'm done. If not, then the strife you suffered during the Cold War relived would be nothing against what would happen to you" Gilbert shivered at the thought, he took a shaky step forward.

"Good boy, Prussia." Russia purred.


	10. Chapter 10

Why hello thar~ tis me again. Well, I do believe that this chapter finally broke through my last rating so now it's rated M just in case XD, I don't wanna get in trouble that's why. Oh and I'm like getting stuck on this story and having trouble wrapping it up because unfortunately, it's close to the end. BUT I have another idea so don't like die 'kay? Anyway ENJOY~!!!!! 3

Poland's legs were falling asleep by now. His knees were up to his chest and he was hunched over with his phone. For the past half hour he'd been texting just about everyone in his contacts about how big a jerk Russia was being, even Sealand. Right now he was talking to Italy's brother, who had no true reason to be worried about his wellbeing other than it made for good blackmail against Prussia. Poland only wanted to tell the situation to whomever wanted to listen.

-Are you serious? He just showed up out of nowhere?

Ya, like the jerk he is!

-D:

I know, and not only that but I swear he was hitting on me…

-What the hell, Prussia's a perv, did he do anything?

Other than try and kill me and Liet, not really

-What else happened?

Right, Liet told Russia we needed help with a problem so HE comes over and makes things totally worse! Now I'm stck in a frickin' cupboard while Russia's doing God knows what to Gilbert.

-That sucks…-.-' ya

Crap I gotta go, Italy's screaming…

-'kay

Poland dropped the phone and braced the sides of the cupboard in a small attempt at stretching. He sighed and started singing a song in his head.

He leaned over, taking short ragged breaths of air. Ivan had Prussia pinned beneath him. He could feel Gilbert's erratic pulse which was starting to make him smile. "Oh you poor thing," he giggled. "Don't pass out just yet though." Russia dragged his lips over Gilbert's neck. He pulled away futilely. "I know you hate me Prussia,"

"Tch, I hate your damn Communist guts…." he spat back. Russia glared and grabbed his throat.

"You let me finish what I was saying Beilschmit." Prussia gagged and yanked at the hand around his neck, Russia sighed. "I know we hate each other; but, that was another time, the world is changing Gilbert." He sat back and looked away absently. Prussia stared up at the ceiling, he recalled how pointless running had been. Russia wouldn't give up. He still hoped that Feliks would be alright, he did what he could. Prussia yawned silently trying to clear his mind. Russia was trying to tell him something stupid, like his feelings or something, he didn't care. All Prussia wanted to do is go home, he'd had enough of this. Besides, the rush was gone and he was dead tired. "Gilbert are you even listening anymore?" he nodded while Ivan looked cross. He smiled

"You wanna hear something I'll probably never say again Ivan?" he asked absently.

"And what would that be?

"You got really awesome eyes…" Prussia mumbled before falling asleep. Russia looked at him, astonished, and laughed.


	11. A Note From Syrupy Reich

Hey there really awesome people who read this story!

I just want you to know that I am still planning on finishing this. It just takes me a bit y'know? If you really want to know the truth, I've never actually finished any of my chapter stories I just kinda loose interest in them halfway into the story. Not with this one though so don't panic.

Really it would help me out sooooo much if you didn't forget about this story and give me time to figure out a conclusion. It would make me feel better about it too. Also if anyone of you can give me some pointers that would help out too. Gah, I really wish it was as easy as it looks to end a story. lD

Oh yeah, so I was thinking about drawing the cover for the story just for fun. Anyone else up for that? If I do it'll be on my DA site which is on my profile at the bottom.

Wish me luck!

Syrupy Reich


End file.
